


stop the world with only just your kiss

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Hotel Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert and Aaron fail to take a holiday to Barcelona on screen, Ryan decides to go himself.</p>
<p>With Danny. For their first holiday together as boyfriends.</p>
<p>After surprise gift-buying, a look at what some of the city has to offer and getting laid in a beautiful hotel with an equally beautiful view, it's easily one of the best weekends of Ryan's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop the world with only just your kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm so glad to have this done, oh my god. It took way too long. It was only meant to be a short, smutty thing ffs. Yes, I've given Ryan's mum a tag in this because she actually has a few lines, which is more than obviously can be said about his dog and _he_ gets one, so there.
> 
> Also, thanks go to [TrashMouthSugden](archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden) for inspiring me on a little something somewhere in this fic because of one of her tumblr posts weeks ago and to [Gee](archiveofourown.org/users/bouncywild) for always being such a great cheerleader, especially when I want to delete everything I write. <3
> 
> And by the way, see if you can spot the scene idea I deleted then made into a plot point lol. Hope you enjoy this fluffy, smutty mess, hell pals x

It's the middle of the week and Ryan is spending his Wednesday evening pacing around his kitchen island, the soft patter of Tommy's paws following behind him. His phone sits on the counter as he has a debate with himself whether to call Danny. They're both currently on a well deserved break from work to end the chapter of their most recent storyline and return fresh and raring to go on the next. Ryan had kept his distance for a first couple of days, visiting family he hadn't seen properly for weeks with an empty, happier mind and assumed Danny was doing the same, their only contact being Danny's ridiculous Snapchats of him doing the most mundane things with a big grin on his handsome face, but Ryan's had enough. He stops moving, looks down at Tommy and sighs.

“I'm gonna call him,” he says, reaching for his phone. “And I should probably stop talking to my dog. First sign of madness, surely...”

Tommy yaps happily and there's a flash of relief when he thinks _okay, it's fine, he gets it_ , before he turns and sees Tommy skidding out of the kitchen with one of his toys in his mouth.

Ryan shakes his head and puts his phone to his ear, ringing Danny before he bottles it...again. There might've already been a few attempts, but he's home alone so no one can judge him.

“Have you been ringing me?” Danny asks immediately upon picking up, instead of hello like a normal person, but Ryan's used to it and also distracted by his own idiocy and resulting inner panic.

He puts his hand between his forehead and the island and smacks his head down onto his open palm. “No.” However, he can't handle the 0.2 seconds of silence, imagining Danny looking at his missed calls, and quickly admits, “Alright, yes, I did. But only because I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah? Go on then.”

Ryan straightens up so his elbow is on the counter. “Aren't you busy?” he asks slowly.

“Mate, the whole point of a week off is to be the opposite.” he laughs then suddenly quiets, his voice dropping. “Besides, I haven't seen ya in a few days. Is that why you're ringing me? Bored already, eh?”

He knows Danny is joking and yet he's unexpectedly come close to the truth. “Might be.” he says finally, faux-casual. “I mean, it's good to take a breather for once - ”

“Ryan, I know you,” he interrupts with a chuckle. “You're going stir crazy, right? I swear you're a workaholic,”

“Says the guy with a charity football team on the side,” he retorts, blushing. Sometimes he forgets how well they know each other before they decided on wanting more.

“Alright, out with it.” Danny sighs, “What's the plan then?”

“Come with me to Barcelona.” 

He bites on his lip after he's blurted it out because he hadn't meant to say it like that. It was supposed to be an idea, not an invite. He hasn't even booked anything, but the thought had been planted since he'd read the script.

“Now why does that sound familiar...?” Danny quips, not missing a beat.

“Oh god, it's a terrible idea, I'm sorry,” he groans.

“Nah, don't be daft! Let's go. If it makes you feel better, we can pretend we're doin' it because Robron can't, right now. When should I pack?”

Ignoring the fact that Danny's uses _Robron_ in his everyday vernacular, Ryan stands up properly, listening to him wait on the other end of the line and scarcely believing that he agreed so readily. He starts to smile. “Really? We're actually doing this?”

“Sure, why not.” There's a voice in the background and he sighs. “Crap. I'm in me mum's garden and I've gotta go. Text me the details and I'll see you there. Bye!”

“But Dan - ” he hurries to say, but he's too late. The call has ended.

Well, it's all up to him now. His first holiday with Danny. He texts him before he can tie himself in knots.

_You have too much faith in me._

He answers after five agonisingly long minutes and Ryan's just about to jump in the shower to clear his head and make plans.

_Never._ , it reads. _Can't wait to see you x_

With a grin, he puts his phone on the bathroom windowsill then comes crashing back down to reality with a bump. He can't leave Tommy home alone!

\----

Ryan hands Tommy over with a lot more haste than he usually would, mindful of the surly taxi driver idling on the kerb. He's packed and ready to fly out to Barcelona, two days after the initial idea and phone call to Danny, on this grey Friday morning for the whole weekend in a decent hotel with lovely views. He's meeting him at the nearest airport between them and the butterflies have begun in earnest.

“Thanks for doing this. I know it's short notice.”

“Ryan, love, we'll be fine.” His mum smiles as Tommy pushes his cold nose into her neck. “Won't we, boy? Yes, we will. Your daddy needs to quit worrying and leave for his dirty little weekend away, doesn't he?”

“Mum!” he cries, embarrassed beyond belief. “It's not - ”

“I'm only teasing!” she laughs, “Now _go_. You don't want to miss your flight. Have a good time and give Danny a big smooch from me.”

He rolls his eyes, kisses her cheek and climbs back into the taxi slightly red-faced. He knew he should've only told his mum that he was leaving the country for the weekend, but their close relationship saw him confessing his plans to whisk Danny away for their first proper break abroad as actual boyfriends. He's almost positive he could hear her swoon over the phone.

“Don't make it a big deal,” he warned.

“I won't. I'm not.” she said, but he could tell she was bursting with barely concealed emotion. “I'm just so happy for you. He's such a little darling.”

“I'm gonna tell him you called him little.”

“Are you sure he's not into older women? I bet I know something that isn't little - ”

“I'm hanging up now!” he shouted over her, “Love you, bye!”

He shakes his head, helplessly amused by her antics because she's the complete opposite around other people. It's like they have a crazy, over-sharing bond just for the two of them. The handful of times she's met Danny, mostly when he and Ryan were just colleagues and friends, she was the picture of mumsy innocence. Well, in what she said. Nothing can get rid of the mischievous glint in her eye and he wouldn't want her any other way. Life would be less embarrassing for shy kid-turned-grown up like him, but boring. Danny has the same sparkle, which would explain why his mother is so pleased that they're a thing nowadays.

He arrives at the airport with his small suitcase trailing behind and messenger bag on his shoulder after fretting over what to pack the night before. He's earlier than Danny so he waits in a less busy corner of the concourse, eyes glued to his phone. He can blame that for how he doesn't see Danny coming until he's smacked the peak of his flat cap down in greeting.

“Y'know you'd be less likely to be papped if you didn't wear that hat all the time,” he says brightly.

Ryan rights his hat and his eyes widen, but he quickly realises from Danny's smirk that he's pulling his leg and his mouth twists. “Leave the hat alone.”

“Between that and the leather jacket, you're a walking Emmerdale advert. I give it an hour before we hear 'Oh my god, it's Robert Sugden!'” he simpers with clasped hands.

“Shut your face!” Ryan laughs. He takes in Danny's outfit and is about to make another comment on his favoured red Adidas trainers when he spots that he only has a sports bag with him. “Where's your stuff?”

“This is it. We're only going for two days.” He throws a quick glance around, nobody paying them any attention in such a busy place, and steps into Ryan's personal space. “Didn't think I'd need much staying in a hotel with you.”

“How do you know it's a hotel?”

“Because you're gonna want to be alone with me for the first time in days,” he whispers, grinning cheekily. “And your playing with me coat.”

Ryan blinks down at his hand twisted in the hem of the coat that matches Danny's garish shoes and promptly loses his cool. He looks around wildly for an escape route, sees the toilets right behind them and subtly drags Danny through the door. He's about to push him against it when he remembers his suitcase and runs out to retrieve it, Danny laughing into the kiss he plants hard on his mouth when he returns. Luckily, the room is deserted, but it's still a risk as they're stopping anyone coming in by not being in a stall, but he can't bring himself to care, not when every touch to his body and every stroke of his tongue makes Ryan realise how much he's missed him. It's a struggle, but eventually he pulls away, his thumbs pressed to Danny's beard as he rests their foreheads together. His mum's words pop into his head, making him giggle.

“By the way, my mum says Hi.”

“Yeah? She's great, your mum.” Danny smiles and sneaks forward for another, slower brush of lips.

“Well, what she actually said was to give you 'a big smooch' and this reminded me.”

“That's nice of her.” he says, distracted. He draws Ryan closer and starts to kiss his neck. “And it's a solid seven out of ten on the snog, so how about...”

Danny's hand cups the shape of him through his jeans and he reels backwards with a surprised yelp. “Whoa, hey! Not – not here. Are you mad?”

“Start as we mean to go on for our dirty little weekend,” he sniggers with a shrug, unashamed.

Ryan hesitates, feeling himself blush under the heat in Danny's gaze. “It was meant to be more...romantic.”

He thinks the reveal is too much until those blue eyes soften and Danny's hands fist in the open sides of his leather jacket. “We'll leave it here then, until later.”

Before Ryan can say anything else, the airport announces that their flight is getting closer to being called and they exit side by side to check in. Now that he's tasted his kiss after a few days apart, it's difficult not to let the desire to take more and touch more consume him and his leg is restless as they do the necessary to be able to finally sit down for a coffee at the end of it. This particular shop has a close view of the fleet of aeroplanes in use outside and they stare in companionable silence for a short while until Ryan glances at Danny's hand gripping the edge of the small circular table. At first he wonders if the sexual tension is getting to him that much, but soon sees how Danny's eyes follow the aeroplanes as they take off. He quickly notices Ryan staring at him, blinking at him in concern, and his shoulders slump.

“When's a good time to tell you I'm shitting myself about flying?”

Ryan's heart melts and he curls his moving foot around Danny's ankle, grounding them both. “It's one of the shortest flights out there, so it'll be over before you know it.”

“Story of my life,” he snorts. 

Ryan sees the grateful relief in his face and leans over the table, pitching his voice down. “That's not what I remember the last time we were together.”

He can tell Danny knows what he's doing but Ryan is always calm in a crisis and so he trusts him and rolls with it, both of them silently reminiscing on how he stubbornly refused to come before Ryan. Even though it was all he could think about, he remained determined that he wouldn't break first and eventually replaced his cock with his fingers and gave him a handjob. He'd come a lot in the end, letting go of a busy mind and Ryan wants nothing more than to go back on what he said earlier, screw romance and get dirty, if it will help. Danny ducks his head with a smile and continues to be quieter than Ryan's possibly ever seen him up to the point of being in the air. He grips the sleeve of Ryan's jacket and he allows it, not worried about being spotted. They can go through their daily lives without it being an issue like loads of people on TV, but he has a response ready anyway, thanks to Kelvin telling Instagram about Danny's fear. 

Two and a half hours later, they arrive in Barcelona to sunny, comfortably balmy weather and something in Ryan's chest instantly loosens. He glances at Danny and now that the mild terror of the journey is slowly dissipating, he looks a little more relaxed than Ryan's seen him in a while as well. He gently knocks his hand into his to get his attention and smiles. They both needed this, some sunshine, tourist spots to browse and to get laid with a beautiful change of scenery.

They head for the seafront to get to their accommodation and Ryan grins when Danny's mouth goes lax as they look up at the Grand Marina hotel and it's ocean liner facade. “Is this a wind up?”

“I thought we deserved something nice, y'know, after the last few months.” he shrugs, wondering if again he's pushed it too far.

Danny raises his eyebrows. “And Barcelona isn't enough? This has gotta be, what, four or five stars?” He turns his body into Ryan's as they linger by the bike racks across the road from the hotel's entrance and chews on his lip, eyes flickering to Ryan's mouth. “I really wanna kiss you right now. Thank you for doing this.”

“You're welcome.” He pauses then swiftly reaches out to tug Danny's beanie down over his face, leaving him to yell in outrage as he ambles towards the hotel doors.

Danny's still combing his fingers roughly through his fluffy hat hair when he catches up with Ryan at reception to check in. He wills himself not to blush as he remembers that he booked the room under his name and that there's only one bed, but the receptionist takes it all in her stride without so much as a suspicious glance and they're soon on their way to the room. Ryan has plans to get out of this jacket he's no doubt sweating in, shower and change into something more befitting Spain, as it's only the middle of the afternoon.

Danny nudges his shoulder with his as they're riding the lift. “Does this mean I get to be Mr Hawley for the weekend too?”

Ryan swallows hard and peers at him sidelong. “No. You can keep your name.” he says evenly.

Any retort is lost when they open the door and Ryan pushes Danny in first with a hand to the small of his back. Even though he researched and picked the best one he could afford and was fairly near to a few of the things the city had to offer, Ryan's just as impressed as his speechless boyfriend at how amazing everything looks. Danny walks past the sparkling white bathroom and towards the massive bed straight ahead, arms out. In a room décor of deep blues and classy neutrals, the sunlight streams through a set of curtain windows behind him and bounces off the smooth hardwood floor whilst, in the far corner, sits a desk, minibar and French doors that lead onto a small balcony which overlooks the stunning seafront view.

“Y'know how you didn't intend for this to be a dirty weekend away?” Danny sighs, flops backwards onto the soft bed and leans up on his elbows. “This is romance enough and I'm gonna pay you back _so hard_ for this,”

Ryan scoffs. “I don't need your money, Danny.”

“That's not the kinda payback I had in mind,” he replies, suddenly gruff.

He brazenly cups himself over his clothes and Ryan has a flashback to the airport which kicks him into action. “Okay!” he says hastily, removing his hat, shoes and jacket. “I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can head out, yeah?”

Danny falls flat on his back again and speaks to the ceiling. “Want some company?”

Ryan balls his socks up tight and grins as he throws them in the direction of the bed and they land on Danny's crotch. “No! Get your mind out of the gutter and be ready to leave.”

After a change from one t-shirt into another and a swap of his black leather to an army green canvas jacket, Ryan has a quick play around with his hair and rummages in his messenger bag for his sunglasses. The afternoon sunlight streaming in through the windows gets him excited to explore and Danny follows easily as he suggests a short walk along the bay to Maremagnum, a nearby shopping centre. 

“Or we can do something else?” he says awkwardly, afraid he's taking over and this is as much Danny's holiday as his.

Danny shakes his head. “Babe, relax,” he grins when Ryan turns coy. “I'm cool with whatever. Maybe we can soften the blow that our phones are switched off by buying that lot back home some tacky souvenirs, eh?”

Ryan's hand twitches as Danny links their fingers together. It's casually done, but the moment feels huge because they've never done this in public before and whilst there's a freak chance they could be caught out, the sea air and sunshine makes them reckless and affectionate. His hand dwarfs Danny's, but he knows better than to comment and simply squeezes as they walk, pulling him into his arms when they're about halfway there. There's no complaints as he tilts his head to avoid a clash of sunnies and kisses his boyfriend on the street. The sun is pleasantly warm on the back of his neck, Danny's hands have crept under his jacket, around his waist, and their tongues are about to touch when sudden shouting causes them to spring apart. A cyclist speeds through the gap, speaking in a flurry of agitated Spanish.

“Thanks for the tip, mate!” Danny calls after him.

Ryan giggles and drops a kiss to his temple since he took his hat off too. They pick up the pace and have a leisurely stroll around the shops in the building. They find one bustling with tourists and Ryan stops at a particular display. There's a pile of bandanas of all colours and sizes, right next to a rack of dog leads. He runs his finger across a bright red bandana with a tiny flamenco dancer emblazoned in the centre before it's snapped up from his grasp.

“Bit small for you, innit?” Danny grins.

He turns away with it still in his hand. “Where are you goin' now?” Ryan had lost him the minute they walked into the shop.

“I've taken Tommy's dad away from him for the weekend. The least I can do is buy him some new gear,” he shrugs.

Ryan sighs and rolls his eyes hard. “You sound like my mum! He is not my child,”

Danny's mouth curls in a smirk. “Yeah, sure. I've seen the way you are with him, ya soppy git. Won't be a sec.”

He watches, dumbfounded, as Danny goes to buy Tommy's first ever boyfriend present. But never mind him! Danny's just won some serious brownie points with _Ryan_. A lot of the time, it's true that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but for him it's his mum and his dog, almost in equal measure (his mum wins). His mum already thinks the world of Danny - “oh, he's such a talented young man,” she says, as she calls him up to re-tell whole episodes to him, even though 90% of the time _he's in them too_ \- and on Sunday when they get back home, he's bound to have the same effect on Tommy. Danny shoves the shop's bag into his chest and makes to walk off, but Ryan catches his wrist, starry-eyed and strangely overwhelmed.

“You're amazing.” he breathes, kissing his cheek.

“I ain't just a pretty face y'know,” he crows, but he squeezes Ryan's hand in understanding.

They look around for a little while longer then, as early evening falls, head back to the hotel bar for a couple of drinks. They joke and flirt freely, sitting on high stools with their knees touching and the few knick-knacks they shopped for at their feet until the sun sets and they mutually agree to get a decent night's sleep for more sightseeing tomorrow.

In t-shirts and their underwear, Ryan slides into the bed beside Danny and manages to smile just before he rolls towards him and snogs him silly. It's as natural as breathing to hold his face as they kiss, on-screen or not, and Danny hums a sleepy noise of approval and shuffles his thigh between both of Ryan's as it deepens. With Danny laying half on top of him, he ends the kiss and prods a finger onto the bridge of Ryan's nose, the barest hint of pink blooming from where he caught the sun.

“D'ya reckon your freckles will come out even more before the end of the weekend?” he wonders, mindlessly twisting the ends of Ryan's hair in his hand then flattening them down on his forehead.

He shrugs, gripping Danny's biceps. The muscle is solid beneath his big hands from all the time he's spent at the gym lately. “Maybe. But I'm pretty sure work'd throw a fit if either of us showed up with a proper tan.”

“Oh, but it's so tempting!” he groans.

“You're a bad influence.” Ryan grins, smacking him on the arse but above the sheets. “Factor 50 for us both tomorrow, I think. Speaking of which, we should get some sleep.”

Danny sighs, put upon, but shuffles off him to curl on his side. “Thanks again.” he whispers in the dark, just as Ryan is closing his eyes and his cheek settles into the pillow. “Today was a right belter. Even with you making me fly.”

Ryan knows what he means, but he can't resist smiling, his eyes still shut. “I'm magic.”

He falls into dreams knowing that their break isn't over yet.

\----

Saturday morning and Ryan wakes before Danny and doesn't have the heart to force him out of bed as well because, for the first time in ages, he seems so relaxed and more like the easy going guy Ryan knows him to be, so he silently gets ready for the day and searches on his phone for ideas on what they could do for a few hours. Tonight is planned. _Reserved_ , with a bit of luck, considering it's a popular place.

An intake of breath and an arm coming across his stomach shifts his focus to the man sleeping beside him.

“Why're ya dressed like we're leavin' this room?” Danny groans, bleary-eyed.

“Mornin', baby,” Ryan murmurs back as he tangles their fingers together to stop Danny's hand roaming underneath his t-shirt. He grins at the intensity in Danny's eyes as he's denied and slips from the bed to stand up, their hands still entwined. “We're going to the market for an adventure.”

Danny sighs and rolls onto his back, trying to tug Ryan into bed again. “But I thought today was all about sex? What's a holiday if you're not getting laid?”

“Well, that just gave me a terrible insight to your lads' holidays.” he laughs. He leans over, kisses Danny's knuckles in his and then his mouth, light but with a promise of what's to come. “But trust me, it'll happen. Just not now. Gotta work up an appetite first.”

At midday, La Boqueria market is bustling with activity and people. Surrounded by tall buildings with balconies, cute little shops and an abundance of restaurants and bars, the market stalls full of food spill out into the streets. Outside, the sky above the boys' heads is azure blue and sunlit with wisps of cloud that touch the high spires of the cathedrals and cultural attractions in the nearby Gothic Quarter of the city. It's loud with happy chatter, snippets of booming music and cars in traffic jams tooting their horns in the distance and it's just what they need to perk themselves up. Everything is bright and chaotic and smells so good as they walk through, coupled with the urban city feel and a touch of sea air. They start out barely touching, feeling oddly shy with such crowds probably about to accidentally pull them apart all the time, but orbit closer when they randomly decide to check out a tiny bookshop just off the corner of the market. It's dim and warm and Ryan wonders how Danny's getting away with not ducking his head under the dark wood beams every step he takes until he catches him in front of one of the bookshelves that hold spines of books that seem a lot newer and written in English. Ryan had been wandering in a section at the back that seemed almost exclusively Spanish, testing out his rusty language skills, before he went to find his boyfriend.

“Anything interesting?” he asks as he comes up behind him and touches his hip.

Danny shrugs. “Y'know – erm – just football. History of Spanish football, I reckon,”

Ryan raises an eyebrow, amused. “You reckon?” He glances at a page. It's definitely in English, which means he has Danny flustered about his interests. It's entirely unnecessary and adorable. He plucks the book from his hand. “In that case, you can bore me with facts on the flight home.”

He takes it to the counter and pays the animated young couple behind the till before Danny can argue and puts his arm around his waist when they leave the shop. It's slightly more difficult to walk, but they slow down and enjoy the atmosphere, trying a few food samples and eventually getting hungry enough for lunch. 

“I really don't think you want to do that,” Ryan tries to say when Danny entertains a full meal in the warm sunshine.

“This says I do, mate,” he replies and pats his grumbling belly over his t-shirt.

Ryan smiles, still nervous, and realises that he has to at least give a hint as to why he's so worried about it. “I mean, we might have something planned later, that's all. After tea time.” Danny steps away from the menu mounted outside one of the restaurants and pulls him close with the hand not holding his new book. He kisses him beside the doorway, lingering with smaller kisses as if he has time to change Ryan's mind and, more importantly, the unknown reservation for that night. “Come on, let's get a sandwich.”

Danny sighs heavy but jokingly and wolfs down a fancily made creation in what seems like two seconds flat. Well, it's true that he needs to keep his strength up, especially when Ryan suggests they end their look-around by checking out part of the maze-like Gothic Quarter. The day has cooled with a gentle breeze and the noise around them fades as they roam the quieter side-streets devoid of tourists, whilst holding hands.

“Are ya tryin' to tire me out so you won't have to sleep with me tonight?” Danny asks at one point in their stroll.

“Think of it as foreplay,” he quips, off-hand.

“Now that I can get behind.”

Danny wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously for the innuendo and drags Ryan with him back against a sandstone wall, his book wedged between them as his other hand slips into Ryan's jeans pocket. He tastes of chewing gum when their tongues meet and Ryan cups his jaw to kiss him harder, to search for how he really tastes underneath the mint, and humming a deep, pleased noise when it happens.

“We should stop before I get done for public indecency,” Danny breathes after a few minutes and noses at Ryan's throat, unwilling to move away completely. He's wearing the aftershave he knows Danny likes on purpose. Their hips slot together and Ryan can feel that he's getting interested.

It's time to go.

Back at the hotel and before Ryan can properly tell him about their plans for that night, Danny lunges the second the door clicks shut and shoves him until he lands on the only armchair in the room, sat in front of the sliding door that leads to their private balcony. The grey corduroy is soft and comfortable, except for the small cushion poking him in the back and he throws it towards the bed at the same time as Danny straddles his thighs and demandingly claims his mouth.

“We have plans. I've made a reservation at a place called Gilda for tonight.” he confesses quickly between frantic kisses, ruining the surprise. “I thought we could do things properly out here, like, y'know, a date,”

“Sounds great, and don't worry, this won't take long at all.” Danny says and licks his lips.

The wooden legs of the chair creak ominously under the combined weight of two fully grown men until he shifts from Ryan's lap and sinks to his knees. As Ryan follows him down with his eyes and his mouth falls slack in anticipation, he hopes he never stops feeling the thrill of seeing Danny like this, so determined and wanton and full of ideas, like sucking him off fast and dirty simply because it's been too long since the last time. They're new as boyfriends and constantly learning, but can already read each other so well, attuned as they are for their jobs and Danny always uses it to his advantage. 

Today is no different and he curls his hand against Ryan's bare hip, skin on skin contact that makes him inhale sharply and his own fingers find their way into Danny's hair. His stomach flips as he's able to touch him like that and not feel the hair gel that sometimes plagues their hastily stolen moments backstage and Danny hums contentedly below him in response, lips pressed to the crease of Ryan's thigh just visible in the open V of his jeans and pulled down underwear. He's not hard enough yet, his boyfriend way ahead of him on that count, so he grabs Danny's head in both his palms and tilts his chin up to kiss him, whilst squeezing one hand around his dick and encouraging Danny to do the same to himself. It's one of the best things, to watch him get off, especially when Ryan makes him work for it and his cock fills at the sight. With the constant slide of Danny's fist and able to see the strong flexing of his bare forearm, Ryan is soon breathlessly melting into the chair and his legs splay wider in invitation, his clothes slipping down to his ankles. He closes his eyes against the afternoon sun glinting on the calm, gentle sea and tips his face towards the still ceiling fan, giving Danny's short curls a tug when his mouth trails to his balls.

“Fuck, 'm ready, need ya, need ya,” he moans, vowels dropping as Danny plays him like a finely tuned instrument and hits all his sweet spots to get him wet for his mouth.

As Danny licks the salt from his skin, the bass of some surprisingly loud music starts in a room down the corridor. It startles Ryan bodily and his eyes snap open as his hips thrust up and push his cock further past Danny's lips than either of them were expecting. He splutters and Ryan withdraws immediately, despite the shock of arousal his throat briefly provided.

“Shit, I'm so sorry!” he exclaims, blushing and ashamed, “Hey, c'mere.”

Ryan tries to reach out for his shoulder as he coughs, but Danny quickly stops with a growl under his breath and pins his wrist to the arm of the chair. Ryan's fingers dig into the material and scratch like he wants to with his thighs, but is somewhat placated and there are shivers down his spine as his cock catches against Danny's cheek and his beard meets the sensitive flesh. Danny laughs mischievously at his reaction, his eyes crinkled until they almost disappear.

“Like that?” he asks and promptly sucks Ryan down properly before he can reply.

After a few bobs of his head, he has to come up for air and licks at his length instead, moving to the base. He breathes out through his nose and Ryan jerks because it tickles, but a helpless groan follows as Danny nuzzles into the darker blonde hair there and his fuzzy face brings up goosebumps. Ryan can't even explain it, maybe it's envy or just the contrast of that hint of roughness dragging across his smooth skin, but whatever it is, it's working and he feels his toes curl in his shoes and fingers grip the chair. His orgasm creeps up then hits with a swift kick as he feels himself hard and big in Danny's mouth from a touch to his jaw. His t-shirt is pushed up and Danny holds his cock to his stomach as he flicks his tongue hard along his perineum in a quick rhythm, sparking the nerves to make his hole clench tight against Danny's rubbing thumb from the force of it.

His chest is still heaving and his neck aches from his head thrown back with no support from the low chair, but the first thing Ryan's aware of when he comes back to himself is that the music from one of the other rooms is still pounding. He'd blocked out the noise around the point _Danny had rubbed his thighs and cock pink with beard burn_.

“So that's a thing,” he laughs airily out of disbelief and swipes his arm across his sweaty forehead. His brow furrows and he grimaces when he realises he has nothing to get rid of the stickiness on his stomach.

There's a long pause except for the sounds of their breathing and Ryan looks down, to see through sleepy eyes that widen, why Danny has gone quiet. He's chewing on his lip and he rests his forehead against Ryan's knee, his hand a blur.

“Need you up here,” Ryan says gently, threading his fingers back onto the crown of his head. “Want – want you to come on me,” he adds hesitantly, not entirely sure Danny would be into that.

He's not disappointed.

“Jesus Christ,” he pants and clambers shakily onto Ryan's lap again, where it all started.

His cock looks faintly ridiculous hanging out from the zip of his jeans, but Ryan gets a better idea and bends over him, his neck protesting as he swallows him down. Cheeks hollowed and a squeeze to whatever his mouth doesn't cover and Danny comes, his fingers biting into the loose muscles of Ryan's shoulders. By now, his t-shirt has fallen onto his stained stomach, so it's been quick and dirty as promised. Danny's nose is tucked into the warmth of his neck and is sat entirely boneless on top of him. He feels like he could melt into the chair himself.

Eventually, Danny lifts his head and touches Ryan's mouth, ravished by his own and his dick.

“We've learnt a lot on this trip.” he says, deadpan, but can't hold out for long and chuckles. Instead of a verbal answer, Ryan draws him in for a kiss by his neck and smiles into it the second he tastes himself. “Well, I'm not a fan of that,”

“You'll get used to it.” Ryan grins, Danny grumbling at the smirk on his face. He sighs happily and squeezes Danny's waist. “Alright, time to get up. This chair is really not made for blowjobs and the two of us.”

They move to the bed by mutual agreement of a power nap and stay tangled up in each other's arms and legs as they drift off.

\----

The nap proves too successful as the next time they wake up, the sun has set long ago and the evening is in full swing. They've rolled away from each other in their sleep, so Ryan shuffles up behind Danny and gently shakes his shoulder.

“Danny? Danny, come on,” he coaxes more firmly, kissing his cheek to try and bring him out of his head.

His arm comes up and he wriggles onto his back with a groan, although his eyes stay resolutely closed. Ryan knows he's awake, so leans in to whisper in his ear.

“It's the middle of the night, baby. Just gonna close the curtains.” Far from the amusing bolt upright response he is expecting, Danny makes a confused noise and rubs at his scrunched eyes with his fist. It's too cute for an adult man with decent facial hair and Ryan's heart lurches painfully with affection. “Sorry, false alarm,” he sighs, picking up and putting down his phone without actually looking at it.

A smile starts to curve Danny's lips before he throws his arm out and his knuckles hit Ryan squarely in the chest. “You're a fuckin' liar.” he mumbles.

“I thought I had you there!” he laughs, kissing him lightly on the mouth as reward. “But I should close the curtains, so we don't have to remember when we come back tonight.”

“We're so married,” he groans, pouting when Ryan leaves him on the bed.

“In that case, I'mma boss you about and tell you to get in that shower already!”

He smacks Danny on the arse and he stumbles into the bathroom in a daze.

After many minutes of cleaning and preening, Ryan checks his hair in the mirror in the room for one last time, as Danny still commandeers the one in the bathroom, and shrugs on his black leather jacket. He's gone for smart casual in dark wash jeans, the crispness of his plain white shirt bringing out the soft blue of his eyes and his smile, and knows Danny will too and yet he affects him just the same as if he was wearing a full suit. His gaze fixes on Danny's black jeans when he emerges, skinny enough to make his football-toned legs look good but not too ridiculously tight that Ryan won't be able to tear them off in a few hours. His burgundy socks match his thin jumper, hugging his shoulders, and he looks all round delectable. 

Ryan looks at the slightly rumpled bed. No. _No_. Later.

He busies himself with making sure he has his wallet instead and goes to pocket his phone from the bedside table when he freezes. He can hear Danny talking as he pulls his black bomber jacket from the hanger hooked to the door of a small, unused wardrobe, but nothing of value is filtering through because he's made a terrible mistake.

“Oi, I'm talkin' to you!” Danny says sharply, with a giggle, and Ryan blinks from his stupor. He must look as guiltily crestfallen as he feels because Danny's smile drops too and his voice softens. “Babe, you alright?”

“We've missed it.”

“What?”

He sits heavily on the edge of the bed. “We've missed the time of our reservation. We slept through it.”

“Oh.”

He looks at the screen of Ryan's phone held towards him then comes to stand between his legs. He bites his lips together and Ryan bites his but soon they can't contain themselves and they burst with hysterical laughter. It's not even that funny, but neither of them can help it and Ryan wonders if it's karma for contemplating the bed and all the things he wants to be doing to and with Danny in it. Before he's even calmed down, Danny's kissing him deeply and he leans back on one hand to stop them toppling over. Eventually, Danny kisses his cupid's bow and links his hands behind his neck.

“We could try somewhere else,” Ryan suggests reluctantly, for the pure fact that Danny looks too gorgeous to waste. “There's a bar opposite Gilda called Manchester, funnily enough. Maybe a home away from home?”

“Hmm, as tempting as that is, maybe I wanna stay here, drink some beers from the minibar and have that sex you've been promising me all day,”

“Are you sure?” Danny nods. “Well, I guess I did promise...”

Danny goes to the minibar for the beers and Ryan's about to take off his jacket for their date night _in_ when he spots a gap in the curtains. He slides the door open quietly and steps out onto the balcony, two metal chairs and a small table out there with him. The night is fully dark now, twinkling hotel and building lights tiny against the silhouette of the bay and the city and the moon half present and reflected on the water. The smell of sea air has faded with the day, but the breeze ruffles his hair and makes him pull his jacket tighter around him, arms leaning forward onto the concrete.

“You're not pissed off at me for ruining our date, are ya?” Danny asks behind him, with a swoosh of the door.

Ryan turns around and takes the offered bottle, his jacket falling open again. “Don't be daft, of course not. We can do it some other time.”

“But not here, in Spain,”

“Who says?” he replies, hinting that there'll be other holidays because this one has been so lovely and relaxing. “Or maybe we should try Paris instead.” Danny comes to stand next to him to take in the view and Ryan nudges him with his shoulder. “You look great, by the way.”

“Ditto.”

They clink bottles and only have eyes for each other as they drink slowly and Ryan's struck that it doesn't matter that their date was a non-starter because he can have Danny all to himself some more. It pushes him to glance over, both of them leaning on the balcony now. He moves closer until Danny notices then tilts his head and kisses him softly on the mouth. It's just the once, a press of parted lips, but Danny opens up and gives back tenfold before stopping briefly to hastily put their beers on the floor. Ryan can barely taste it on his tongue when they return to kissing, but he'd rather snog Danny than drink anyway and he seems to agree, palms feeling out the firmness of his chest and nimble fingers reaching for the buttons on Ryan's shirt. He has two undone and a thumb circling his nipple over the material when Ryan shivers and suddenly remembers.

“What?” Danny asks when he jerks backwards, “What's wrong?”

Ryan has no idea how he'd react, which forces him to clam up and dismiss it. “Nothing, s'just gone cold. Let's go inside.”

He picks up the two bottles in one hand and grabs Danny's hand with the other, leading him back into the room. Once the door has been pulled over and the bottles safe on the nearby desk, he crowds him against the glass and reaches for the zip on his jeans, intending this to be fast. Danny rolls with his change in mood easily and Ryan lets him push his jacket off his shoulders, where it lands on the hardwood with a soft thump. Danny's follows and Ryan's got his hands on the hem of his jumper when Danny's fingers flick a few more of his shirt buttons open and he pinches Ryan's nipple. He thought he was going to go for the same one as outside, to buy him some time, so he gasps as he feels the sharp tweak in the left one previously untouched and what he's been avoiding. Danny tenses in his arms, curious, and stops actively kissing. Ryan's first instinct is to cover up, his shyness and resulting embarrassment threatening to swallow him whole, but it's pointless and they both know it, so he rests their foreheads together and refuses to open his eyes. If he can't see then it can't be happening, right? He can't have stupidly forgotten about it before this trip because he was too busy focusing on making everything good for Danny? It's his silly little secret and now it's...not.

“What's this?” Danny says slowly, a touch of confusion in his voice.

Brow furrowed, Ryan's forced to confess. He looks down at his chest, hands still on Danny's hips. “That's...a piercing.” he says, stating the obvious.

If anything, Danny looks more confused. “Since when do _you_ have a nipple piercing? Or any piercings! I've seen you shirtless loads!”

“Robert doesn't seem like the type. Well, not anymore.” he scoffs in a weak joke. “I don't wear it to work.” he adds feebly, trying to ignore how hard his heart has suddenly started to thump. He wants to know what Danny thinks because this is a new piece of him and they're relatively new together and it's going to drive him nuts now, but he can't bring himself to ask the question.

Except he needn't have worried because Danny runs his thumb gently over the dark blue metal barbell screwed through his skin, fascinated. He undoes the last of the buttons on Ryan's shirt with his free hand, increasingly expert in undressing his boyfriend, and tweaks his nipple without warning. Ryan hunches over him as his cock pulses with heat, the sharp tug of pain pulled from his core and making him lose a breath. Encouraged, Danny presses his thumb and index finger harder to his nipple, pinching, and watches Ryan lean his hand against the glass door to hold him up, his mouth lax from the sensitivity.

“Fuck,” Danny breathes, staring at him so intensely before he grins. “You _rebel_!”

After a moment to process Danny's initial reaction, Ryan laughs. “Shut up,”

“When did you get it? It's not recent?”

Realising he's not going to drop the subject until he knows everything, Ryan distracts himself by getting Danny naked as they talk. “I was 18 and stupid. Wasn't even a lads together type of thing. My first serious girlfriend was getting her nose pierced and I was only supposed to go along for moral support. Next thing I know, I've got my top off and a needle stuck through my nipple,”

“So easily influenced.” Danny teases, as he steps out of his boots and jeans. “Okay, you were 18, but why have you got it in now?” And there's the kicker. He thinks about his drawer at home, about the small box and the colours and shapes of the barbells and rings, and Danny's expression clears, delighted. “Shit, you still like it. God, no one would guess this in a million years!”

Ryan shrugs shyly. “Hey, I went to drama school, I have stories, hidden depths. I'm not... _square_.”

Danny yanks him in by his shirt collar and wiggles his eyebrows. “Mm, tell me more later. Right now, I want you in me,”

“Yeah?”

He nods and covers Ryan's mouth with his fingers lightly because he knows what he's going to say. “Call it a proper thank you for this weekend and after all the waiting you made me do today, I really fuckin' want to feel you.”

Pleased, Ryan's eyes find his lips, eyelashes fluttering down, and as they come to together with his hands on Danny's face, he turns him so that his back faces the bed and walks until Danny's thighs hit the plush mattress. He catches himself to sit down, bringing Ryan in by his shirt-tails, and nuzzles into his stomach before trailing his tongue up between his abs whilst Ryan shrugs off his shirt. He takes one step sideways to hang it from the chair at least, but Danny murmurs a noise in protest and slides a finger into Ryan's belt loops to keep him where he is, his other hand coming up to feel for his cock in his open jeans. His hunger gets Ryan hot and he shoves Danny flat on his back to whip off his underwear, not missing how he tips his chin at him to do the same.

“Up there. Now.” he demands, nodding towards the headboard, to make them more comfortable, his voice deep and sure.

Danny bites on his lip and shuffles around, unable to resist touching himself as he settles back on the pillows, first his thigh and then his dick, straining for some relief. Ryan lets it go to pull most of his clothes off, his eyes never leaving Danny's, until he picks up his only slightly creased shirt from where he'd carefully placed it on the edge of the bed. Now Danny has no objections as he moves towards the chair, it seems quite the opposite in fact, as Ryan hears a low wolf-whistle behind him. He looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes fondly at his boyfriend's cheeky grin, unashamedly getting off to him walking around in his pants. 

He turns and runs his fingertips over the sheets and follows the line to Danny's leg, squeezing his knee and then his bare thigh, listening to the shallow, fast change in his breathing the higher his touch moves. Ryan sits down facing him and unzips the bag of toiletries on the bedside table to find lube and a condom because, after all the teasing and jokes, he knows Danny's packed them, but the man himself seems determined not to take it lying down, as it were, and leans in to Ryan's side to kiss his neck and slide his hand past the waistband of his boxers. He's becoming bold in his impatience, so Ryan quickly wriggles out of his underwear and kneels onto the bed to kiss Danny and rearrange their position to cover Danny's body with his own as he lies on top of him in the cradle of his thighs. He raises his blonde eyebrows in a challenge with a smirk, waiting for his next move, before Danny squeezes his arse in answer and Ryan kisses him harder and starts to helplessly rock his hips, suddenly starkly aware of how he's brought his boyfriend away with him on holiday and he's about to fuck him, both for the first time.

Danny's done it before, except not with him and probably not like this, so Ryan's cautious as he slicks his fingers and strokes them over his hole, all of his weight leaned on his side and Danny's knees spread flat and high on the bed. He'd move out of the way completely, but there's an iron grip on his waist the closer he comes to being inside him for real. The thin set of his mouth tells Ryan it's been a while, although he dislikes being coddled as much as Aaron, so he makes the best of it and sinks one in, conscious of how big his hand is and how Danny's so tight. He hisses a breath past his ear from all the sensations he's getting as he's fingered and Ryan kisses his cheek and bites gently at his bearded jaw, reassuring him with light touches that the best feeling is coming as he tries for another. 

Eventually, the tension in his body eases slowly and he squirms and moves to grip Ryan's shoulder, ready for more. He's on three fingers, there's sweat gathered in the smooth hollow of his throat as he tilts his head back on the pillow and, to Ryan, he's never looked sexier. He wants Danny desperate and scrabbling to be filled, fucked, and his fingers twist instinctively, listening to him swear and his dick blurt precome, which he has a strong urge to lick off, but his long limbs don't bend like that. He settles for kissing Danny deeply, swallowing his gruff groans, and withdrawing his fingers. He smiles against his mouth as Danny grabs his wrist because they've reached the tipping point. He wants it, he still wants Ryan's hands on him, and is one step from it being his cock.

With slippery fingers and sat with his knees beneath Danny's spread thighs, Ryan opens the foil and, once he's covered, adds more lube. Danny grips the nape of his neck and pulls him down to his mouth again, not letting him over-think as he takes hold of his cock and finally presses in. The sweet, aching pressure closes in on him in an instant, like a room in a heatwave with closed windows and doors, but he has to keep going. It's feelings he can't explain, particularly when Danny opens up around him, allowing him to move. His hand is flat on Danny's chest until he sees the wildly overwhelmed look of someone rapidly losing control cross his face and he leans forward to push his arms under Danny's shoulders, holding him to his body as his hips draw back then slowly in again. He whispers some meaningless, important encouragement in his ear - _I've got you, I'm here, you're doing great_ \- and groans once Danny kicks off the sheets from their bodies and the colder air hits Ryan's skin. Danny's legs squeeze around his middle, silently urging him on, so he fucks into him more arduously, fast enough to turn them both breathless, sweaty and unkempt. Kisses grow uncoordinated and filled with shared panting, but Ryan doesn't care because it takes them closer to the edge, Danny clutching him with all his might and his hard dick rubbing up against his torso.

On a particularly long, forceful stroke, a shaky yell gets lost in Ryan's mouth and Danny digs his fingers into his shoulders. “Can I – can I touch myself? _Fuck_!”

“Whatever you need,” he nods and drops a kiss to Danny's creased forehead, “Y'alright? Gonna come?”

“Think so, yeah – god, keep going,”

Ryan does as requested with more pace, determined to make it as good as Danny often makes him feel as he fists his cock quickly, eyes dark with pleasure, and his knuckles drag along Ryan's stomach. The memory of Danny getting himself off this afternoon whilst his cock was in his mouth, and very nearly down his throat, hits Ryan between the eyes and jolts him into Danny. His arms are going numb, so he sits up and back on his heels and pulls Danny in by his hips, even though he's not really got anywhere to go. All the same, they both gasp as he's impaled on Ryan's dick and his hand joins Danny's, flat palm fluttering back and forth on the head of his dripping cock. His back arches and his body clenches, left hand in the sheets and his feet behind Ryan's back. 

“Yeah, that's it, baby, you're doin' so good,” he soothes, touching Danny's everywhere, greedy.

Locked together, his eyes flicker hazily in a tell that Ryan has seen above him, so he pounces to pin Danny's wrists suddenly above his head on the bed as he screws in harder and he helplessly starts to come. Ryan continues to fuck him as he rides out his messy orgasm, his skin and the sheets sticky with the unguided force of it and their combined sweat. He grimaces as the high wears off and the red flush all down his face and chest calms to nothing.

Ryan gently grips his wrists and stops, but stays inside him, leaning in to kiss like he's been gone forever. Danny makes a questioning noise, a curious hum, as he slips out and Ryan shakes his head and yelps in surprise when Danny flips them both over. He cracks up breathlessly at the proud grin on Danny's face and lets him pull off the condom. He's still so hard, but it matters less as Danny straddles his waist and the soft hairs on the inside of his fuzzy thighs prickle at the smooth, pale skin of Ryan's hips. It reminds him of a long shoot from back in the day, spending a while kissing on camera like it was simply just acting and going home with his mouth red raw.

His hands clutch to Danny's arse as, with no warning, he ducks his head to lick at Ryan's nipple. The malleable warmth of his tongue in contrast to the hard metal makes him groan and he presses Danny's body to him, smearing his come between them both, and he tries to buck up but Danny's weight keeps him tethered. Their eyes meet and Ryan sees everything in his eyes, familiar territory from above, and he squirms under Danny's hands, blocking him in a token gesture then surrendering, to his fingers tweaking and pinching, playing mercilessly. He doesn't leave the unmarked one alone either, alternating with fast and slow, harsh and gentle touches, his eyes sparkling and remaining dark. He cries out on the most painful tug yet, like lightning striking down his spine, his brow furrowed and mouth reddened by biting and his cock slips between Danny's cheeks before Danny gets a hand around him and starts pumping.

“You wanna fuck me again?” he taunts into his face, leaning forward so it's not possible, but staying in touching distance of his cock, and grinning wolfishly. “Hm? Or you gonna get off like this? I bet - ”

He doesn't get to finish because Ryan feels it coming in his gut and he's sure he's leaving a red handprint on Danny's arse at least from the strength of his grip as his dick kicks unexpectedly. Even Danny looks shocked at how effective his moves were before he recovers and thumbs at his nipple and kisses Ryan through it, their knuckles and Danny's arse wet. Ryan looks at him, immediately sheepish.

Danny rolls his eyes. “Don't give me that. But I guess I deserved it and you held on like a champ,”

“Wasn't planned,” he says, dazed and boneless, Danny slumping gratefully on top of him. He ruffles his hair and squeezes his neck. “Just wanted to make it good for you. Helped that you weren't doing _that_ the whole time.”

He presses a kiss to Ryan's warm chest, smiling. “Would've lasted two seconds, eh?”

Ryan hums thoughtfully, pretending. “Give me five, at least,”

Danny laughs tiredly and they lapse into silence, piecing themselves back together enough to leave the bed and shower before sleep. “You were right, y'know,” Danny says, as they share water to be quicker. That's the only reason. He touches the metal in Ryan's nipple again. It's still kind of flushed and sore from all the attention, the blue standing out like Danny's eyes. “You do have hidden depths.”

“I was joking!”

Ryan blinks as Danny's expression smooths into serious. “I'm not.” he says quietly, over the rush of the shower and his gaze soft. “I wanna know everything, about you.”

It's a sweet sentiment and Ryan pushes his own wet hair back from his face before pulling Danny in for a hug. It's lovely to think that other people, viewers, know how they fit when they do this now, although decidedly less naked. “The feeling's mutual.” he admits.

He buries his smile in Danny's shoulder, giddy.

He couldn't have asked for a better first holiday together.

\----

Ryan places Tommy's food next to his water bowl by the back door, his phone sandwiched between his ear and his shoulder until his hands are free. Unlike a few days ago, he had no trouble ringing Danny since their impromptu time away. He never expected it to bring them closer, but Danny seemed touched by his thoughtful idea and, he gladly reminisces, things had definitely progressed from there.

He crosses to the armchair nearest to the open archway of the kitchen and points the remote at the TV in the living room to turn the volume down before he hastily changes the channel as well. He'd forgotten he'd left it on ITV and the familiar music is just starting. At least it shows him he's got half an hour before his mum calls, especially likely since he didn't stick around to chat when picking Tommy up from her house earlier.

“So, when're you coming over?” he asks quickly, because he knows Danny will make fun of him if he's heard a single note of the _Emmerdale_ theme.

There's a telling pause, but he obviously decides to let it go and laughs incredulously instead. “I just left you, like, 5 hours ago or somethin',”

Ryan grins because he bothered to work it out. Upon landing back home, they went their separate ways to unpack, nap and generally do their own thing. It is the night before they're due in work, so Ryan will see him tomorrow, but he's just checking in that's all.

“It's amazing how quickly I got used to having you sleep next to me,” he says, like there's a delay in his head with how that comes across out loud. When he realises, he coughs awkwardly, embarrassed. “And, I mean, you've still got Tommy's tacky holiday souvenir,”

“Oi, mate, he's gonna look like the coolest dog around!” Danny protests, taking the bait to gloss over Ryan's social fails, intentionally to save most of his blushes or otherwise. How offended he actually sounds makes Ryan think it was just a timely coincidence.

“Come and show me how to make him look cool then.”

One phone call to his mum later, as promised - 

 

“Could they not've thought of another name for that Ryan lad? Poor Angela got all confused when I was telling her how wonderful _you_ are on it,” 

“Well, take it as a sign you should stop boring her to death about me,” 

“Don't you want your mum to be proud of you? She does it enough about Tristan, her youngest, and he's only working in a posh gallery,“

“Mum, he's a fine art restorer. _He went to university_ , come on, you know this,”

“Ah, but is he famous?”

“I just work in telly,”

“Whatever you say, love. Let your dear ol' mum show off a bit. God knows I'd be waitin' forever for you to do it.”

 

\- there's a knock on his front door. It's unlocked, so he waits, hears it slowly open and Danny's voice follow. “Hello? Ryan?”

Ryan looks down at Tommy snuggled into his thigh on the settee. “Who's that? Go and see who it is, go on,” His dog seemingly stares at him blankly then puts his head back on his paws, uninterested. Ryan sighs, scoops him up with minimal wriggling and takes him to the door. “Coming!”

“Hope you didn't start without me,” Danny smirks as he stands in the hallway.

He's holding the same bag that came with Tommy's present when he bought it and he whips the bandana out of the plastic with a flourish. Tommy noses warily at the material then moves past it to lick Danny's hand. He looks at Ryan and he shrugs. It's as good approval as any, made better when Tommy suddenly snatches the bandana between his teeth, making him grin and both of them pet his head.

“Come in, sit down,” he smiles before Danny can think of leaving. The excuse to have him come over might've been surpassed, but his insides somersault as he realises that he doesn't feel like he needs his space yet. He wants to settle in front of the TV to cuddle and lazily snog his boyfriend, his dog lounging on the carpet and happily pawing at the embroidered flamenco dancer on his new, _cool_ fashion accessory.

It's the perfect end to a perfect break away and Ryan can't wait for what else lies ahead, in work and the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
